


Rose Takes Charge

by amyfortuna



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Double Drabble, Kissing, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose takes what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Takes Charge

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [cookie2012](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cookie2012) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Anything. This is my OT3 so I would be utterly delighted with anything with them. I would love something involving Jack seducing both of them, because you know he would, though. Or for something different, Rose being the one to initiate things with both.

Rose looked from the Doctor to Jack and back again, her tongue caught between her teeth, eyes sparkling. 

“D’you know what, fuck it,” she said finally, marching over to the Doctor, taking his face between her hands and kissing him soundly. 

“Language, Rose!” he choked out once the kiss broke. Rose stood in front of him, hands now on her hips. 

“Jack,” she said. “Get over here.”

He came over so fast he could have teleported. “Yes, Rose?”

“Kiss him,” she said, her head jerking toward the Doctor, who looked slightly dazed. 

“Yes, ma’am!” Jack answered. He kissed the Doctor like everything depended on it, like obeying Rose’s order was the most pleasurable thing he could do. 

The Doctor was breathing hard by the end of it but recovered the shreds of his dignity.

“My turn,” he said, and lunged for Rose. The kiss was awkward, sweet and slow. Rose wound her arms around the Doctor’s neck and held on. 

“Come with me, both of you,” she said, slightly breathless. She led them out of the console room, down the corridor, to a bedroom with a large bed which had black sheets covered with stars that glowed in the dark.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Follow (in her footsteps remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524362) by [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry)




End file.
